samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Eyes Kyo
Demon Eyes Kyo (''Onime no Kyo or Kyo Mibu '') is known for his demonic blood-red eyes and is one of the most feared samurai in the world. He carries a legendary nodachi called [[True Muramasa (Manga)|Tenro (Heavenly Wolf)]], made by the famous blacksmith Mura masa. In the manga, he is depicted as a cold, ruthless samurai.When he was young, he was shunned by all of the Mibu Clan for his demonic red eyes except for the Sendai Aka no Ou (Former Crimson King). After killing Oda Nobunaga, he was thrown into the Mibu dungeons until Muramasa rescued him and trained him in Mumyo Jinpu Ryuu. Kyo is the last remaining True Mibu. Sendai Aka no Ou asked Kyo to seek out the outside world and one day stop the former King himself if he was to become evil and destroy the world. Appearance In his true body, Kyo, most distinct and noticable trait are his crimson eyes, for which earned him his nickname, "Demon Eyes Kyo". He also has wild, unruly black hair that is at least waist length. He wears a black kimono ( Like Kyoshiro, after their last fight ). In the battle of sekigahara he wore a red battle armor Personality In the beginning of the manga, Kyo is depicted as a sadistic character who loves to kill his enemies, delighting in their deaths. He also has a tendency to ridicule and crack insulting comments toward enemies and allies alike. However, as the series progressed, Kyo's more negative seemed to disappear with him becoming more quiet and calm, albeit still arrogant and wisecracking. Despite being cold, ruthless and borderline, Kyo is not evil. As the storylane progressed, it was shown that he began to care more for his comrades, something that Yuya has contributed to greatly. Kyo also held a father figure in Muramasa, and was saddened by his death, even though he did not allow himself to show it. Kyo is also quite perverted, groping women whenever he has the chance. Yuya seems to be his favorite target, and frequently molests her when she is not paying him attention. Despite not showing much outward care for anyone, Kyo became enraged when his friends thought Hotaru had been killed by Shinrei. Story Kyo is a legendary man, known for his red, demon-like eyes, and called the "Thousand Slayer" for killing over one thousand samurai during the Battle of Sekigahara before being defeated by a young man named Mibu Kyoshiro. After being defeated, his mind fused with Mibu, and his body was hidden away somewhere in the forest of Aokigahara. He is very sadistic and enjoys slaughtering anyone. Over time, his bloodlust slowly decreases, though he still kills without mercy. It continues to peak at times, though training with Muramasa helps fully calm him. During this time period when he first meets Yuya, he finds himself very protective over her, though handling it in a very childish manner. Such as calling her "Dog face" and " Ugly". Though it is stated by Kyoshiro, that he indeed likes Yuya, in the Manga only. Kyo's weapon is Tenro, one of the "Four Great Demon Blades." It was forged by Muramasa, and it is nearly unbreakable. His sword style is The Sword of a Devilish Wind (無明神風流殺人剣''Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken''?), which was taught to him by Muramasa. It teaches standard fencing skills and defense, but they are far more powerful than any of the skills of other sword styles. It is the most powerful sword school in the Mibu Clan. It utilizes attacks that can cut air and create illusions. He later learns a higher form of the style that utilizes the Four Symbols (Genbu, Seiryuu, Byakko,Suzaku and even Kouryuu), manifesting various different powers based upon the creatures. Kyo is the last remaining True Mibu and has the True Red eyes, like the former Aka No Ou, which allows him to turn into a Battle God or Demon God. After he turns into the Battle God and suppresses his battle lust, he is granted the mark, and thus the title of the Aka no Ou. Kyo was born in the Mibu village and was friends with the former Aka no Ou. Once the Aka no Ou turned evil, Muramasa took Kyo from the village so that he may grow up to be the 'hope' of the Mibu clan. Kyo travelled the world and formed the Shiseiten in order to become strong enough to return to the Mibu village and defeat the former Aka no Ou. By the end of the series, he is acknowledged as the strongest fighter in the series. In the bonus chapter of the manga Yuya and Kyo live together. Abilities Kyo's sword is Tenro, and the sword style is Mumyo Jinpu Ryu, which was taught to him by Muramasa, his master and the man who crafted Tenro. The attacks of this style are the most powerful of all the Mibu techniques. '- Red Eyes' These are his natural red eyes and even when wounded he is seen with them activated. '''- True Red Eyes' Kyo can call out to the True Mibu blood within him for a tremendous boost in power ( these are the True Red Eyes of a True Mibu ). In this state, Kyo's eyes become completely red and he emanates a suffocating, almost tangible, bloodlust that requires strong power of will to resist. The drawback is that the state is exhausting to maintain, and may leave him drained if he uses it for too long. Kyo is the last descendant of the True Mibu Clan, and within every True Mibu there is a demon who relish in slaughter and destruction. Stirred by battle and intense desire for strength, True Mibu's can awaken the demon within them and gain immense power in exchange for loosing their sanity; becoming a mindless berserker called '''Demon God'. '''- True Aka No Ou ( or True Crimson King ) Kyo has overcome the demon within him and absorbed its strength as his own to wield at his own leisure, which is signified by the ultimate red cross on his back, the sign of a true Aka No Ou. - Healing Power' in his True Body, Kyo's Blood can heal ( or revitalize ) a person '- Killing Intent / Aura' ' The ability to intimidate an opponent using the killing aura. '''1) Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken These are the basic techniques. '- Mizuchi' An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces; a sub-attack of Seiryu. '-Shinkiro' An attack that allows Kyo to create illusions, even turning them back on foes who had originally cast them. :Finishing Quote: "You saw it too, didn't you? The red mirage." '2)' Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Ougi These are the advanced techniques in the Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. The techniques are based on the Shishin, and each has its unique way of dealing damage to enemies. '- Suzaku' ' ' A technique that embodies the legendary red phoenix. Its speed is incredible, as is the power of its flames, and like the legend of the phoenix, can revive itself from its own destruction. When Kyo temporarily returned to his true body while fighting Oda Nobunaga (in Nozumu's body), he was able to summon Suzaku in its true form; its features were more elaborate and defined, and the destructive power of its flames was also increased, so much that it overwhelmed not only Nobunaga's Tenma Shiryou Ranma ''technique, but also the regenerative abilities provided by Nozumo's body. However, as it is revealed during a fight, Akira owns a technique that could defeat Suzaku. However, it was never used on Kyo's Suzaku, instead with a fake Kyo, so it is unknown whether this technique can defeat the stronger Suzaku. :Finishing Quote: ''"You felt it too didn't you? The Suzaku's breath." '- Byakko' A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws. A superior technique to Suzaku as a result, the difficulty of execution and the subsequent stress on Kyo are also greater. If the first "claw" misses, the opponent is dragged in by its other "claw" and ripped apart by its "fangs". Finishing Quote: "Can you feel the claw of the white tiger?" '- Seiryu' More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Kyo (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. Finishing Quote: "Can you feel the anger of Dragon King?" '- Genbu' A black tortoise entwined with serpents; is both an offensive and defensive technique. Genbu's shell protects Kyo from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and destroy the opponent. It is capable of blocking any attack, barring the Kouryu. Finishing Quote: "You've been captured by the hand of Genbu." '- Four Gods Simultaneous Attack' As the name implies, the Four Gods are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. Although powerful in its own right, its merely a precursor to something even greater. '- Kouryu' When all of the Four Gods are summoned to attack the opponent simultaneously, this action brings forth the final and most powerful beast god. While Kyo was in Kyoshiro's body, it often took the form a huge, golden, focused blast of wind of seemingly limitless destructive power, descending from the heavens to strike at the enemy. When Kyo returned to his original and more powerful body, he was able to summon the golden wind in its true form, the heavenly dragon Kouryu. Finally, when Kyo evolved into the True Crimson King, his increased power gave him the ability to summon three Kouryu simultaneously, much like the Former Crimson King. In addition, the initial summoning of the Four Gods allows the wielder to use their abilities in conjunction with Kouryu for greater results. Note Attention! Many people are confused because they look the anime of Samurai Deeper Kyo that is done BADLY: KYO has BLACK HAIRS, KYOSHIRO has BLUE HAIRS and FORMER CRIMSON KING has RED HAIRS! ( for this reason his name is RED KING ) Category:Characters